1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sled with runners. Sleds are used for sliding on low-friction ground, particularly on a blanket of firm snow. To steer the prior art sleds, the driver forces his or her shoe or boot against the runway for the sled so as to brake the sled and to pull it toward the side on which it is braked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleds are known having runners which are divided in the longitudinal direction and in which the front pair of runners can be pivotally moved laterally outwardly by steering means. In that case the sled will travel in the direction in which the leading ends of the pair of runners which have been deflected are directed.